A conventional battery monitoring system for monitoring voltages of a set of cells can include a multiplexer and an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The multiplexer is coupled to the set of cells and sequentially shifts each cell voltage to one or more analog signals. The ADC converts the analog signals to corresponding digital signals. Simply put, the monitoring system can monitor the cell voltages and generate the corresponding digital signals to represent the cell voltages.
However, in practice, the ADC and the multiplexer may introduce errors into the shifting process. In some conventional battery monitoring systems, the error caused by the ADC is calibrated by the ADC itself. However, the error caused by the multiplexer varies with changes in the ambient conditions (e.g., the ambient temperature, etc.), and reduces the accuracy of the outputs of conventional battery cell voltage monitoring systems.